


Stay

by LadySilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/pseuds/LadySilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bus trip conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written to incorporate the three randomly chosen phrases: high jump, road sign, war.

“One, two, three, four, let’s have a thumb war,” Stiles said, apropos of nothing. He grabbed Scott’s hand and began bouncing his thumb back and forth. The two friends, along with the rest of the lacrosse team, were packed onto yet another bus going to yet another away game where Stiles knew that he would, yet again, never step foot on field.

“Knock it off, Stiles,” Scott said.

“Come on, Scott,” Stiles whined, but he couldn’t help but notice that not only did Scott not sound like he meant it, he wasn’t making any effort to extract his hand either. Stiles bounced his thumb a couple more times for good measure, then shifted his grip so that the two boys’ fingers were now interlaced. Scott didn’t fight this either. “We’ve been on this bus forever—“

“We’ve barely left Beacon Hills,” Scott corrected, peering around Stiles out the window, as if to check their progress. “Hey, did you see that road sign?” he asked, pointed with his other hand. Somehow the act of moving his arm required him to scoot closer to Stiles so that their thighs were now pressed together. The bus seats were already a tight fight, but the players always managed to leave an inch or so of green vinyl between them like a neutral zone. That strip was gone. “Slow kids at play,” Scott read, chuckled.

Stiles gave a wan laugh. His pulse had started to race with the increased touch. From the lopsided upturning of Scott’s lips, he knew that his reaction was no secret. Deciding to see how far he could push his luck, he looped his foot behind his friend’s, entangling their legs. Scott froze, long enough for Stiles’s heart to loose a panicked staccato.

“Don’t do it,” Scott said. Now it was Stiles’s turn to freeze. What had he done? What line had he crossed? “I know you’ve been thinking about quitting lacrosse and going out for track instead,” he continued.

Stiles released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, licked his lips. “You don’t think I’d totally rock at high jump?” he asked, trying to imbue the question with playfulness he didn’t really feel. 

“I think,” his friend answered, giving his hand a tight squeeze, pressing his thigh a little closer, “that you’re needed here.”


End file.
